Are You Game?
by I am Kayla daughter of Apollo
Summary: Like the title says, are you game? Are you game enough to read this fic? Then prove it! Jeyna song-fic


**So yeah, my friend I am Thalia daughter of Zeus got me addicted to Moment of Truth from Let It Shine, so I decided to write a song-fic with this song. Even better? It's about JEYNA!**

**And quick note before the disclaimer, everyone, except Thalia and Kayla because they're Huntresses, are 18 and have jobs. **

**Also, before you ask. If you don't know who Kayla is, that's me. I am Kayla daughter of Apollo, the very same one that was mentioned on the Brooklyn Bridge during the war against Kronos. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song, sadly.**

Jason, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, and Kayla were walking to Camp Half-Blood's amphitheater for the campfire sing-a-long. Camp Jupiter was visiting along with the Hunters of Artemis so they all were hanging out when campfire time camp. But since Camp Jupiter was visiting, that also ment Octavian was here. Of course, the only people he constantly bugged was their little group. As they were walking, Leo decided to break the silence.

"So what do you think the Apollo cabin will make us sing?" he asked. Kayla snorted.

"Who know's with Will and them. I heard, though, that they were planning on having some type of competition. Anyone can be in it," Kayla tells them after she received some weird looks.

"Well, I'm not doing it and that's for sure," Annabeth says. Piper, Thalia, Hazel and Reyna nodded in agreement.

"I have to or else I will be killed by Will," Kayla says sadly. Thalia knew Kayla had stagefright so she pitied the girl.

"Well me, Leo, and Frank are out. I don't know about them but I find doing a competition is a waste of time," Percy says.

"What about you Jason? You doing it or what?" Kayla asks said boy.

"I'll do it if there's a challenge, that's it," Jason replies. Kayla and Piper break into a grin.

"Why are you smiling Beauty Queen?" Leo asks. Piper quickly stops smiling and looks at Leo.

"Aphrodite side in me was screaming to give Jason a new outfit, but I'm not doing that to him. Kayla on the other hand..." she replies, her voice trailing. Kayla gulps and runs off towards the Apollo cabin with Piper on her heels, leaving everyone laughing after them.

"I think I'll go save Kayla, meet you guys there," and with that Thalia ran after the younger Huntress. The others continued their walk to the amphitheater in another silence.

Not long after they arrived did Thalia show up with Piper, but no Kayla. Jason and Reyna couldn't help but wonder what happened to the poor girl. They looked around and noticed that it was standing room only, so they all made their way to the front of the huge crowd gathered and before they knew it the little contest started.

The acts passed quickly until the last one came. It was poor Kayla. She smiled shyly and sang Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson and as soon as she was done, she hoped down beside Thalia.

"You did good," Thalia complimented. Kayla mocked-glared and rolled her eyes.

"Campers!" Chiron shouted, causing a silence to fall over everyone.

"Will Solace, head counselor of the Apollo cabin has an announcement, listen up!" Chiron says. Will walks up and Kayla hands him the mic she had in her hand.

"Okay guys, so how about a little rap battle?" he asks everyone. Everyone goes nuts.

"Any volunteers?" he asks. A hand shot up immediately and Will ushered the owner of the hand foward. Once the person made it to the front, everyone was shocked. It was Octavian, the teddy-bear killer.

Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Reyna had faces of utter horror.

Kayla and Thalia looked like they were going to be sick.

Piper, Frank, Leo, and Hazel looked completely disgusted.

And Jason? He had a strange look of determination.

"Alright! Now do we have a challenger?" Will asks. Octavian locks eyes with Jason as if saying '_Are you game?'_ Jason, being the son of Jupiter, of course decides to take up that challenge.

"I'll do it!" Jason shouts and hops on to the make-shift stage.

Kayla, who is the first to break out of her shock, grins and yells out, "Go Truth! Beat Lie!"

The rest of their group stare at her funny for her outburst but don't question it. In fact, they soon pick up on her random chant as well.

"We have our competition! Let the rap battle begin!" Will shouts out and runs off stage.

"So you're a rapper now? Oh okay... Got it," Octavian says. He looks at Reyna for a second before he starts rapping.

"_**Here we go again!**_

_**Prepare to meet your end,**_

_**Just looked you up on Facebook.**_

_**You have zero friends.**_

_**This kid's a loser, yo,**_

_**He ain't even kissed a girl.**_

_**You write her love letters,**_

_**I buy her ice and pearls.**_

_**So how you like me now?**_

_**Even Reyna's in the background saying,**_

_**'Wow Octavian's got style!'**_

_**I'm off the gold chain,**_

_**If you're a rapper**_

_**Why is Percy your**_

_**Backup dancer like**_

_**An extra on Soul Train?**_

_**I see your sissy and your cousins**_

_**In the front row,**_

_**They must be embarrassed for you bro.**_

_**You're not a real MC,**_

_**You should quit hip-hop,**_

_**Now be a good bus boy and go get your mop.**_"

'Ooohs' were heard throughout the crowd of gathered demigods, saytrs, and nymphs. Thalia, Nico, Hazel, and Percy were all silently fumming at Octavian for mentioning them like that, and Reyna looked utterly horrified once again. Jason just glares at Octavian before he fires it right back at him.

"_**Octavian you don't want to battle,**_

_**You're the snake without the rattle,**_

_**You're the boat without the paddle,**_

_**You're the duck without the waddle,**_

_**You're the horse without the saddle,**_

_**The ranch without the cattle,**_

_**The day without the shadow,**_

_**Son I think you should skidaddle.**_

_**Kick gravel, sayonara punk, arrivederci,**_

_**What language do I have to say it in for you**_

_**To hear me clear-lay?**_

_**Adios amigo,**_

_**You're over with,**_

_**Finito,**_

_**This clown couldn't wrap anything but my burrito**_**.**"

"TELL HIM JASON!" Leo yells. There's no time for anything else before the teddy-bear killer is at it again.

"_**Kid you have to hold your sissy's hand before you cross the street.**_

_**You have to sneak out the house just to clean and sweep.**_

_**And now you look queasy,**_

_**I made him go mute,**_

_**put your camera phones up so you can post this on YouTube!**_

_**Jason's got a screw loose,**_

_**He's terrified to burt.**_

_**So lightweight that I could blow him over with a gust.**_

_**You're weak like seven days,**_

_**You deserve boo's,**_

_**You walk around in some high heel shoes.**_

_**Haha!**_

_**You should rock pigtails and a skirt.**_

_**You're shaking in your boots,**_

_**Are your feelings getting hurt?**_

_**Ouu and maybe I should hurt more than your feelings.**_

_**Maybe I should rip the roof off the theater ceiling.**_

_**Maybe you should start kneeling,**_

_**His eyes are getting misty!**_

_**You're so wack if you were me you couldn't diss me!**_

_**Kissy, kissy Reyna did you miss me?**_

_**I'll take you out to dinner after I've eaten this pip-squeak! **_

_**And when we're on vacation I'll let him house sit.**_

_**Here's a couple bucks buy yourself a better outfit!**_"

"Ohhhhh!" everyone, except for that one small group in the front row, exclaims together. Reyna was turning one pretty shade of red, so Hazel had to cover her mouth and Thalia and Kayla had to grab her arms to keep her from jumping on stage and killing a certain Legacy of Apollo. Everyone noticed Jason just standing there, so Kayla decides to be the daughter of Apollo she is and shout out to him.

"Tell them the truth, Sparky!"

Jason glances over at the daughter of Apollo and nods firmly before turning back to Octavian. he thought back to how for the past couple of months Octavian had been calling himself rich and famous with a fancy house and car and tons of money, but only Jason and Kayla knew the truth.

"_**You know what?**_

_**You don't have a stack of cash or a fancy pad.**_

_**I saw you just last week divin' a taxi cab.**_

_**You're secret's out and now they know the sport.**_

_**We'll call you if we need a ride to an airport.**_

_**In fact, you can drop me off at home after this.**_

_**Then you can take your couple bucks back,**_

_**But as a tip.**_

_**You're playin' yourself like solitaire,**_

_**Tellin' everyone that's here that you're a millionaire.**_

_**You're not a baller you're a phony.**_

_**I bet your whole crew is a bunch of Rent-A-Homies.**_

_**At night you lie in bed lonely,**_

_**Your persona's a facade,**_

_**The only girls you get are in the pages of a catalog!**_

_**Here stands, "Lord of Da Bluff,"**_

_**His lies were legendary til' the Truth made him hush.**_

_**And what's funny is your truth is enough.**_

_**Why'd you have to make up all the money and the stuff?**_

_**I guess it's easier to play the role and act hard,**_

_**'Cause you don't have the guts to tell us who you really are.**_

_**So you can keep a trophy that you don't deserve.**_

_**I might be a bus boy, but you just got served.**_"

The crowd erupted into applauds. Hazel, Thalia, and Kayla gave up trying to hold back the daughter of Bellona so they set her free to kill the teddy-bear murderer. When she got on stage she abruptly kissed Jason on the lips before turning and glaring fiercely on Octavian.

"NEVER sing or rap about me again or you will regret it," she growls before stepping on his foot and marching off stage, dragging Jason behind her.

While everything was going on, nobody seemed to notice the Stolls videotaping the whole thing.

**And that's my first attempt at a song-fic! How was it? Let me know.**

**You don't know how hard it was to include Octavian *gags* into this story, but I couldn't think of anybody else for Jason to rap against.**

**Oh and before I go I would just like to say one thing:**

**JEYNA FTW!**


End file.
